Turn of Events
by MattSmith4eva
Summary: This is based on the movie 'The Neverending Story' book written by Michael Ende. Atreyu comes to the real world by an undiscovered power and faces the challenges of a normal everyday school life. Will he be able to find a way back home with the book, or will he decide to stay with the one he loves?


You are 15, and have just entered Fantasia, a world within a book. You have a warrior child as a best friend and his name is Atreyu. You have climbed aboard his trusty horse, Artax, and have started riding towards Atreyu's village. Atreyu himself is 17 and at marrying age.

Big Adventures

You have just arrived at the little village of Greenskins, welcomed by every figure you see. Despite your short journey you feel tired, woozy and dizzy. Atreyu gives you a look of uncertainty, but his image begins to blur. You fall to the ground, letting the darkness cloud your mind. You can hear bells in your dream, people crying of joy, and you can feel their smiles upon you.

You wake up from your wonderful, yet unsure dream, with a wet cloth on your head, and a figure next to you. The figure stirs and becomes clearer and you wake up more. "Morning sunshine." You hear the reassuring voice say. It feels so warm in your heart you just help but know whose voice it is, Atreyu, your best friend since the beginning of your life here. You regain focus and manage to hug him. He returns the hug knowing you're alright. He puts a warm hand on your cheek and looks deep into your eyes. He puts his other hand on your other cheek and leans in close. He reveals a kiss, a great shock to you, being in a friend relationship. He pulls back leaving you in wonder. He puts his forehead against his own. He chuckles. "What's so funny?" you manage to say.

"I can hear my mother talking about the wedding outside."

"What wedding?"

"Ours."

He catches you by surprise. You never expected to get married, especially with him. You start to feel dizzy and topple over. This time you are sure you can hear wedding bells, tears of joy, and gasps of amazement. You go back in time in your dream, and there are women all over you, taking measurements and writing them down.

You wake up from the dream, not sure whether it was real or not. You get lifted to your feet and it is just like the dream. All people taking measurements and writing them down, rushing in and out of the tent, carrying white fabrics and sewing them together. You feel yourself being walked over to a sink and sat down in a chair, water rushing through your long brown hair. You can feel them lifting it out of the sink and drying it. While sitting down, they take turns in putting white, high-heeled shoes on your feet, seeing which one fit perfectly. You suddenly come to realise that Atreyu is not in the room. You ask where he is and they say he is being fitted for his suit in the next tent. Suit? You begin to wonder what this is all for. Then you remember the conversation you had with Atreyu, a few moments before you blacked out again.

**Flashback**

Atreyu chuckles. "What's so funny?" you manage to say.

"I can hear my mother talking about the wedding outside."

"What wedding?"

"Ours"

**End Flashback**

It all comes rushing back to you. You and Atreyu are getting married and you blush at the thought. You fit into the dress perfectly and the shoes are perfect also. You get walked out of the tent into a large crowd of people all looking fancy and dressed up for your wedding. At the end of the rows you see a young man, dressed in his best, looking at you. It is Atreyu. You begin walking down the aisle, in tune with the music. You reach the end of it and stand next to Atreyu, who looks at you in awe. "You're beautiful." He says looking at you. You both turn to the priest and he begins the wedding.

"Do you, Atreyu, of the Plains People, take this woman to be your humble wife through eternity?" says the priest turning to Atreyu.

"I do."

"And do you; take Atreyu to be your loving husband through eternity?"

You look at Atreyu and can't help looking into his chocolate-brown eyes.

"I do."

"I then pronounce you as husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

You turn to Atreyu, and he does the same to you. He lifts your veil and kisses you. Everyone in the crowd cheers, and claps, and cries. You both blush and he lifts you up in his arms, as if you weigh nothing. He carries you down the aisle and takes you into his tent. He drops you onto his bed. He then climbs on top of you and begins to kiss you passionately.

The rest is a blur of wonderment, excitement and wonderful feelings.


End file.
